Idées fixes
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Severus Rogue est obsédé par les cheveux de Black tandis que ce dernier ne pense qu'au nez de Severus. Comment cela va til se terminer ?


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Idées fixes

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Genre : Angst

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (et vi encore !! pour le plus grand bonheur des fans et du mien ^^)

Dédicace : Pour Aélane / Suite au défi de juin 2003 sur la ML HP-yaoi.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je en me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Cette fic comporte du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations entre hommes.

L'action est censée se passer alors qu'ils sont les Maraudeurs donc jeunes.

Idées Fixes 

Sirius Black était un jeune garçon fort courtisé par toutes les jeunes sorcières de Pouldard.

Il avait de très beaux cheveux d'un noir profond, de beaux yeux verts, il était très sexy et son sourire charmeur en enchantait plus d'une.

Sirius avait toujours un mot gentil pour elles, il les aidait volontiers à transporter leurs affaires ou dans leurs devoirs.

Les filles avaient donc fondé le fan club de Sirius Black.

N'importe quelle sorcière se serait damnée pour devenir sa petite amie : elles rêvaient toutes de sortir avec lui, de devenir l'heureuse élue, celle qu'il aurait choisi.

Toutefois, à leurs yeux, Sirius était beaucoup plus intéressé par le club des Maraudeurs, ses amis, qu'autre chose…

Il leur parlait facilement, il était adorable avec elles mais aucune d'elles n'avaient encore réussi à mettre le grappin sur lui.

Ses amis, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, l'accompagnaient où qu'il aille.

Bref, les sorcières de Pouldard croyaient que le très sexy play-boy de l'école avait une petite amie à l'extérieur mais que, ne voulant pas les blesser, il leur avait soigneusement caché la vérité.

En fait, il en allait tout autrement.

Sirius était naturellement attiré par les jeunes filles comme tout jeune homme normalement constitué. Comme tout adolescent, ses hormones le travaillaient surtout qu'il n'était pas encore passé à l'acte.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, surtout aux yeux de personnes ne le connaissant pas, Sirius était toutefois un jeune homme assez timide.

Il appréciait, à sa juste valeur, les flatteries dont il était l'objet, bien qu'en son for intérieur, toutes ces filles le paralysaient : elles lui faisaient peur, il ne les comprenait pas.

Donc, à chaque fois qu'une jeune sorcière s'avançait vers lui, seule, le sourire aux lèvres, afin de badiner et de compter fleurette, il avait toujours un temps d'hésitation.

Sirius écoutait très attentivement ce que la belle avait à lui déclarer tout en approuvant discrètement de la tête, néanmoins il ne répondait jamais à son invitation, prétextant qu'il était pris par ses entraînements de Quidditch.

La jeune fille se retirait alors, en laissant Sirius seul et soulagé.

Sirius comprit vite que les filles lui débitaient toujours le même genre de discours et il s'ennuyait souvent en leur compagnie.

Il voyait bien que James adorait passer tout son temps libre avec la charmante Lily. Cependant, il avait du mal à voir l'intérêt de s'embrasser tout le temps.

Leur complicité lui échappait même s'il était heureux pour son meilleur ami.

Heureux bien qu'en même temps jaloux car James ne lui appartenait plus comme avant. Ils passaient moins de temps ensemble.

Les escapades nocturnes des Maraudeurs se faisaient de plus en plus rares, c'était même devenu un événement extraordinaire.

Sirius regrettait le temps où leur amitié importait plus que tout. Maintenant il y avait les filles, elles étaient si étranges parfois et elles mettaient de la distance entre ses amis et lui sans qu'il comprenne bien le pourquoi du comment…

La seule personne qui ne semblait pas affectée par le phénomène et qui semblait ne pas avoir changé, c'était Severus Rogue, l'ennemi juré, la Némésis de Sirius Black.

Sirius Black était intrigué par ce jeune Serpentard.

Intrigué mais aussi fasciné.

D'ailleurs, il ne cessait à chacune de leurs rencontres explosives, de le provoquer.

Il voulait le faire sortir de ses gongs, le pousser à réagir.

Il en ignorait la raison mais une partie de Severus Rogue l'énervait prodigieusement.

Très certainement son côté Serpentard… Cependant une autre partie de lui le trouvait comment dire…

Fascinant.

Oui, c'était le terme, Sirius avait du mal à l'admettre : il trouvait que la personnalité multiple de Severus avait quelque chose d'étrangement attirant, comme s'il appelait à lui Sirius.

A chaque rencontre, il voulait l'embêter, s'attirer les regards courroucés, si adorables à ses yeux, de Severus.

Ceci avait commencé tout simplement parce que Severus était la seule personne de l'école qui restait indifférente à sa personne.

Très tôt, Sirius Black s'était rendu compte qu'il attirait inextricablement et inexorablement toutes les personnes de l'école. Tout le monde semblait captivé par sa personnalité.

Aux dires de James et Remus, il dégageait un charisme et une aura qui lui attiraient les faveurs des autres. Ceci expliquait entre autres pourquoi il était si peu puni lorsqu'il se disputait avec Severus Rogue.

Severus, le nom de ce garçon revenait très souvent dans sa bouche ou dans ses pensées.

Sirius ne cessait de l'observer lors des repas communs ou bien lors des quelques cours communs qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Lors des matchs de Quidditch, Severus ne jouant pas, Sirius s'escrimait à jouer et à épater la galerie rien que pour impressionner l'impassible jeune homme.

Il semblait que toutes les tentatives de Sirius pour attirer l'attention de Severus sur sa personne s'étaient pour l'instant immanquablement soldées par un échec.

Sirius avait du mal à comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez le ténébreux Serpentard.

Ses connaissances relatives à la magie noire ? Un savoir interdit… et dangereux…

Etait-ce parce que Severus affichait le côté sombre de sa personnalité sans pour autant porter un masque de sympathie ? Il ne se camouflait pas sous des sourires : il était lui. Il ne se montrait pas parfait aux yeux du monde mais tel quel, sans fard. Ses ténèbres, inhérentes à chaque humain, bien que ceux-ici tentent de les étouffer, n'étaient pas dissimulées aux yeux des autres. Il semblait à Sirius que Severus osait montrer à l'extérieur les aspects sombres de sa personnalité.

Ceci le séduisait car il aurait voulu pouvoir faire de même.

Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombant sur le visage comme pour mieux le cacher, des cheveux gras qui lui avait valu le nom de « sale pouilleux » à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Sa bouche trop large semblait manier admirablement le sarcasme et l'ironie. Il imaginait souvent dans ses rêves les plus incongrus que cette bouche égrenait des mots gentils et s'ouvrait sensuellement.

Enfin, LA chose qui l'attirait de façon inexplicable chez Severus, c'était son nez.

Tous les sorciers s'accordaient à dire que le nez de Rogue était proéminent, gros et vérolé. Ils avaient tout faux. Le nez était épais, large et imposant mais il trouvait naturellement sa place dans le visage et lui donnait une certaine harmonie.

A chaque fois que Sirius et Severus en venaient aux poings, ce qui n'était pas chose rare, Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le frapper sur le nez. Il était si tentateur ce nez, Sirius brûlait d'envie d'y poser sa main et de le frapper à cet endroit. Un jour, il le ferait, c'était sûr.

Toutefois quand il se laisser aller dans ses rêves, il se voyait le caresser. Ses rêves…

Ses amis les auraient qualifiés de cauchemars plutôt.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand exactement cela avait commencé.

Peu à peu Severus Rogue, son ennemi, sa Némésis, avait envahi ses nuits, en plus de ses jours, pour finir par les occuper totalement.

Sirius Black rêvait de Severus Rogue quasi tous les soirs. Ces derniers s'intensifiaient surtout s'ils s'étaient affrontés durant la journée.

Sirius rêvait de Severus entièrement à lui, d'un Severus doux et consentant.

Il avait très souvent envie de le toucher. Sa peau blafarde devait être si douce au toucher.

Sirius voulait aussi posséder cette bouche si tentante, mordre dedans comme dans une pomme.

La bouche de Severus Rogue s'apparentait pour lui à un fruit délicieusement défendu, si formellement interdit et tentateur. Comme la pomme pour Eve et Adam. Ces lèvres étaient des fruits du péché.

Il voulait la posséder, l'explorer de sa langue, de sa bouche, à tout prix.

Sirius rêvait aussi des yeux amoureux que posaient sur lui Severus, de ces merveilleux yeux noirs comme du charbon.

Il rêvait de toucher son nez ainsi que le reste de son corps jusqu'à ce que Severus lui demande grâce, ce qui ne lui accorderait pas, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, James, même s'il ne l'avait pas entièrement comprise, avait deviné une partie de son obsession.

En effet, Sirius lui confiait très souvent ces plans foireux afin de mettre Severus en mauvaise posture ou de lui jouer une farce de son cru.

James ne cessait de lui dire : « Sirius !!! Sois sérieux et ne t'agites pas deux minutes. Tu ne penses qu'à Rogue ! C'est une véritable obsession ! »

James Potter n'imaginait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

Sirius Black décida de monter un nième plan.

Il voulait que Severus lui tombe dans les bras, qu'il enlève son masque de fierté. Sirius voulait à tout prix attirer toute l'attention du Serpentard… Quelle meilleure idée pour cela que de lui faire la peur de sa vie en le confrontant à un loup-garou par exemple ??

Bien sûr il arriverait à temps pour le sauver et le Serpentard lui sauterait au cou, reconnaissant.

Voilà ce qu'il avait prévu.

*** - *** - *** - *** - ***

Quant à Severus Rogue, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme quelque peu chétif et maigrelet au teint blafard, aux robes noires, au regard ténébreux : un être sombre.

Son humour était grinçant, sa langue pouvait réduire en miette la réputation de n'importe qui, il avait la réputation de trancher dans le vif sans se soucier de blesser. Il savait instinctivement frapper là où cela faisait mal.

Son sens de la répartie, son cynisme, étaient aussi connus que son regard noir et glacial.

Les filles le trouvaient disgracieux : un teint trop pale, un tempérament pas assez viril, trop plongé dans ses bouquins, une bouche plissée par des rictus, des cheveux gras et pendouillant et surtout son nez trop gros, énorme, à tel point qu'on ne voyait que lui dans sa figure.

Bref, autant Sirius Black attirait les regards et la sympathie, autant Severus était universellement détesté.

Il ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentard, respecté, voire craint, à cause de ses connaissances. Il n'était pas aimé pour autant.

Il ne faisait pas de sport pour « s'illustrer » [C1] auprès des filles ni ne jouait les bellâtres devant elles.

De toute façon, il disait que c'était une perte de temps.

Severus Rogue préférait de loin la compagnie des livres ou de ses chères potions que de ses compatriotes humains ou des animaux.

On ne lui connaissait pas de petite amie. Mais enfin quelle fille aurait envie de sortir avec un homme aussi peu ragoûtant et séduisant ??

Cela ne touchait pas le moins du monde Severus qui s'intéressait autant aux filles que ces dernières s'intéressaient à sa personne.

On aurait dit comme un consentement, un accord mutuel.

Severus Rogue était un élève brillant et sage, très calme et pondéré.

Sauf quand il s'agissait de Sirius Black.

Ces deux-là agissaient comme chiens et chats.

Ils ne cessaient de se chercher, de se provoquer et de se quereller.

Leurs disputes interminables se terminaient souvent par des coups de poings, des gifles dans la figure.

Les professeurs de Pouldard tentaient désespérément de les réconcilier en les mettant ensemble lors des expériences à faire à deux, ou alors lors des nombreuses punitions.

Cela n'arrêtait pas leurs disputes.

Severus Rogue estimait qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'histoire et que c'était le Griffondor qui lui cherchait constamment des noises.

Au fin fond de lui même, il savait que c'était faux.

Il en était même venu à apprécier ses disputes avec son ennemi.

Si cela se savait, tous les sorciers le traiteraient de masochiste et se serviraient de lui avec plaisir comme d'un souffre-douleur.

Du point de vue de Severus, cela n'était nullement du Sado-Masochisme. Il s'agissait d'autre chose, quelque chose de différent qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer et encore moins à comprendre.

Il en était venu à apprécier ses disputes car Sirius Black ne lui jetait pas un regard méprisant comme ces filles, ou un regard de pitié comme les garçons : il agissait avec lui comme il agirait avec n'importe quel être humain normal. Il se comportait comme si lui, Severus, était normal.

C'est pourquoi Severus ne craignait pas ses disputes.

Il éveillait l'intérêt d'un être humain non pas par compassion ou par pitié mais parce qu'il était lui, parce qu'il était insupportable et suffisant, selon les termes de Black.

Il l'appelait Sirius dans sa tête.

Il se surprenait souvent à le regarder. Severus profitait surtout des matchs de Quidditch pour observer son ennemi. Il pouvait le faire à loisir sans que Sirius s'en aperçoive.

Severus pouvait contempler le Griffondor virevolter avec grâce et aisance sur son balai pendant des heures.

Tout semblait tellement lui réussir…

Contrairement à lui…

Sirius avait toutes les filles à ses pieds : elles ne demandaient qu'à sortir avec lui.

Il avait des amis : James, Peter et Remus avec qui il partageait tout.

Ce n'était pas un brillant élève même s'il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Et surtout, chose peut être la plus importante pour Severus, qui lui s'estimait lésé de ce côté là, Sirius Black était beau.

Severus ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Le Griffondor était attirant, d'ailleurs, il hantait (c'était le terme qu'il employait) ses rêves.

Sirius était beau, ses yeux étaient splendides, il était élancé, il souriait tout le temps.

Il était divinement proportionné. Sa tenue de Quidditch lui moulait admirablement les fesses.

Mais ce qui l'obsédait le plus Severus chez Sirius, c'était ses cheveux.

Ils étaient si beaux, si fins. Longs, merveilleusement beaux.

Il se demandait quel effet cela ferait de plonger sa main dedans.

Il en avait déjà « goûté » la texture lors de leurs interminables batailles, Severus s'arrangerait toujours pour lui arracher quelques mèches de cheveux.

Quand il en avait rassemblé suffisamment, il avait acheté un médaillon creux pour l'occasion où il les avait rassemblés. Il portait ce médaillon constamment sur lui sous ses vêtements.

Des fois, seul ou nostalgique, il ouvrait le médaillon et prenait un plaisir infini à sentir l'odeur des cheveux, à en apprécier la texture, à les toucher, les caresser…

En comparaison, il trouvait les siens si moches qu'il n'en prenait jamais soin.

Tout Sirius Black était devenu une obsession, il s'efforçait de l'ignorer, faisant rager le Griffondor. Mais si cette ignorance durait trop à son goût, Severus provoquait alors à dessein une bataille s'achevant finissant invariablement par des retenues, devoirs ou salles à nettoyer.

*** - *** - *** - *** - ***

Sirius avait fini de mettre son plan au point.

Cela devait marcher.

Severus Rogue, cet infernal et insupportable Serpentard ne pourrait qu'avoir peur.

Il montrerait ses faiblesses.

Bien sûr, Lui, Sirius interviendrait à temps pour lui sauver la vie.

Ainsi, ce dernier lui serai éternellement reconnaissant : il se précipiterait dans ses bras.

Sirius se ferait une joie de le consoler.

Cela devait marcher.

Sirius avait tout monté et planifié pour que Severus ne meure pas.

Il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde. Il voulait le Serpentard pour lui, pas mort.

Sirius, James et Peter étaient devenus des Animagi pour aider Remus. Ils pouvaient se transformer en animal et tenaient ainsi compagnie à Remus lors des nuits de pleine lune où il était loup-garou.

Le loup-garou n'est dangereux que pour les humains mais il est inoffensif envers les animaux.

C'était l'essence même du plan de Sirius Black.

Severus Rogue se méfiait de Remus Lupin, c'était bien connu. Sirius allait utiliser la méfiance naturelle des Serpentards à son avantage….

Rogue était jaloux du talent de James.

Il les observait et les espionnait.

Il ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation.

Après un cours en commun, Sirius s'approcha doucement de Severus.

- « Hey, Severus !! »

Le jeune Serpentard tourna la tête et fit une moue de dédain en voyant qui lui adressait la parole.

- « Que veux-tu Black », dit il alors qu'on sentait son poil se hérisser.

- « Mais rien de particulier mon cher Severus » Sirius s'inclina en une petite courbette ironique. « Je sais que ta curiosité naturelle ne demande qu'à être satisfaite… »

Severus le regarda un air vaguement intéressé bien qu'il essayât en vain de le masquer.

- « Tu n'as certainement rien de bien intéressant à m'apprendre. Black !! Viens en au fait et rapidement… Tu vois, moi, j'ai du travail à faire contrairement à certains ».

Sirius émit un rire sardonique pour montrer que la pique ne faisait que l'effleurer et ne le touchait pas le moins du monde.

- « Ne fais pas l'enfant, Severus… Je sais que tu t'intéresses à Remus… »

- Tu t'es décidé à dénoncer tes petits copains, Black ??? Tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège pareil ?? Très grossier, tu aurais pu trouver franchement mieux…ah… non, j'oubliais : tu es un Gryffondor…»

Sirius s'approcha de Severus, il le touchait presque. Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle et douce : « A ce soir au pied du saule cogneur, Sev »

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Severus, interloqué, resta sidéré.

Décidément le Griffondor adorait le provoquer. Il en avait encore une fois la preuve devant lui.

Parfois il se demandait si Sirius ne faisait pas exprès de l'asticoter. Dans quel but ?? Pourquoi ??

Il fallait qu'il cesse de faire une fixation sur Sirius, notamment sur ses magnifiques cheveux qu'il collectionnait.

Severus décida que finalement la curiosité était bien plus forte que sa prudence naturelle.

Il serait au rendez-vous ce soir et il verrait tout, il se vengerait des humiliations subies !

C'était sûr et certain…

Quant à Sirius, il s'éloigna satisfait, un sourire en coin.

Il n'avait prévenu aucun de ces amis mais tout se passerait, bien.

Severus serait enfin à lui ce soir… Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet instant, il s'en réjouissait d'avance…

*** - *** - *** - *** - ***

Le soir tomba.

James trouvait que Sirius affichait un air bien trop léger et heureux…

Il avait souvent cet air là quand il jouait des farces, notamment quand ces farces concernait un certain Severus Rogue.

Cela ne lui disait rien de bon, oui, vraiment rien…

Qu'avait encore inventé Sirius ?

Parfois, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Sirius semblait à ce point obsédé par Rogue.

Le Serpentard n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Lui même le détestait, ce que lui rendait en retour au centuple Severus Rogue.

Sa jalousie devait très certainement provenir de son aisance au Quidditch, de son succès auprès des femmes et en cours…

Il n'y avait pas de quoi douter, le Serpentard le jalousait.

James ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Sirius ne cessait de le taquiner.

Il se jura à lui-même de doubler de prudence ce soir.

Remus avait certainement gagné le saule à l'heure qu'il était. Il partit.

Severus se dirigeait vers le saule au même instant et pénétra dans le petit couloir menant à l'arbre.

Alors qu'il avançait, il entendit des hurlements.

Sirius pestait contre son retard, il avait été accosté par Jane, une fille de Serdaigle qui le draguait impunément. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'en débarrasser. Il avait du prétexter un besoin urgent, il était vraiment à cours d'excuses.

Sirius courrait donc comme un dératé. Il se mit à avoir peur…

Pourvu que Severus soit en retard. Il se maudit, le Serpentard n'était jamais en retard, c'était bien connu.

Il accéléra encore sa course… Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps… Il ne lui voulait pas du mal…

Son cœur battait trop vite, il fut saisi d'angoisse.

Il entendit soudain le cri de Severus. Ce dernier hurlait de peur.

Severus vit au fond de la caverne une bête…

Il vit le gentil Rémus Lupin se transformer sous ses yeux… : devenir alors une bête monstrueuse et poilue aux yeux jaunes… un monstre… Remus avait achevé sa métamorphose en loup-garou.

Les cris de Severus se répercutèrent sur les parois du tunnel. James les entendit, heureusement il était proche du saule, plus que quelques pas…

Quant à Sirius, il sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir l'échine. Il se mit à prier comme jamais il l'avait fait.

Il ne fallait pas que quelque chose arrive à Severus sinon il se maudirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il se maudissait déjà sa bêtise. Il avait voulu lui faire peur, pas le tuer.

La bête entendit un cri humain. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'odeur de la sueur et de la terreur d'un humain lui parvint au nez.

Ses yeux se mirent à luire d'un jaune d'or.

Un humain. A manger. Un festin de roi.

Il se dirigea vers sa proie comptant bien l'avaler toute crue.

Il ouvrit sa gueule en grand.

Severus vit le monstre s'approcher de lui.

Il était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il allait mourir, c'était certain…

Sirius l'avait envoyé à une mort certaine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il constatait le fait.

Est-ce que le Gryffondor lui en voulait à ce point ??

Il se mit à pleurer de dépit, de tristesse et de peur.

Soudain, James arriva devant la scène. En quelques minutes il comprit que s'il intervenait pas rapidement, Severus Rogue, Dieu sait comment il avait atterri là, allait mourir dévoré par Remus.

Il détourna l'attention du loup-garou un bref instant.

- Severus !! FUIS !!!

La voix de James Potter, son ennemi juré, tira Severus Rogue de sa stupeur.

Il réagit par un sursaut et s'enfuit loin du saule.

En sortant en courant, il percuta Sirius Black.

Severus le dévisagea alors avec une véritable haine.

- « Black !!! Je te haïs !! Tu as voulu me tuer !! Sache que tu le payeras !! Un jour je me vengerai !! Et soit sûr que je te dénoncerai toi et tes petits copains !! »

Severus s'enfuit en courant les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius interdit, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui s'était passé, était anéanti.

Il s'effondra soudain sur le sol.

James le récupéra dans cet état puis l'engueula parce que par vengeance personnelle, c'est ce qu'il pensait de la blague de Sirius, il avait mis la vie de quelqu'un en danger.

Surtout plus important, il avait révélé le secret de Remus à quelqu'un d'autre que les Maraudeurs.

Sirius se retrouva seul, abandonné par James qui s'occupait de Remus. Quant à Severus, il avait regagné les quartiers des Serpentards où il se permit enfin des pleurs de rage et de frustration…

Il devait maintenant la vie à ce damné Potter. Son ennemi juré, ce Potter à qui tout réussissait. Tous les pores de sa peau exprimait le déplaisir de lui devoir la vie.

Il avait maintenant une dette envers lui.

Il aurait préféré mille fois mourir plutôt que d'avoir la vie sauvée par Potter.

Mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Tout cela à cause de Sirius Black.

L'attrait qu'exerçait sur lui le jeune Griffondor se mua en une haine terrible, rancunière et vengeresse.

Tous les sentiments mêlés, à demi-avoués, qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius Black furent balayé par une vague de haine implacable.

Dorénavant Sirius Black était son ennemi juré.

Quant à Sirius, il souffrait en silence. Son insouciance, son mépris des dangers, son mauvais calcul, son retard… Tout son beau plan avait abouti à ce résultat : il avait failli tuer l'homme qui le fascinait et l'attirait tellement : Severus Rogue.

Il pleurait de rage. Son plan était un échec plus que catastrophique.

Ses chances avec Severus Rogue, si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eues, étaient condamnées pour l'éternité.

Sirius s'effondra en larmes, il se sentait coupable, terriblement coupable. Il avait failli envers Remus car il l'avait dénoncé et utilisé… Et surtout il n'avait plus aucune chance avec Severus Rogue, l'homme qui l'attirait.

FIN

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Faire le paon si vous préférez,,


End file.
